leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Hound
Hell Hound ★★★ "Feed me!" Introduction Each of the Hell Hound’s heads have a different ability, he is strong in both offense and support. ;A DPS Warrior with some significant Support skills Chronicle Chapter 12: Redemption "My roar can tear the land asunder!" Hellhound was once the guard of the Underworld. Corrupted by the Demon King, he was sent to devour Ivalice. However, he was saved by the Angels and has now become their most loyal guardian. Twisting Time The Hell Hound is not from hell, but a place much worse. The Demon Lord brought him to Ivalice. Crumble To thank the Demon Lord for their freedom, they became servants of the Demon, haunting the land. Purge The Angels tried everything to purge their soul, luckily it worked. So the Hell Hound that once ravaged the land is now its protector. Rebirth After the purification from the angels the Hell Hound gained the ability to drain life, coming in extremely useful while combating demons. Evolution Use your teeth and tear those demons apart, your power is far superior! Use on Your Team Hell Hound holds great sway over the battlefield. The ultimate of Hell Hound targets enemies with lowest HP and highest Rage, absorbing HP (self-healing) and Rage. Hell Hound is also able to protect his teammates in the back row with his aura, lowering their incoming damage. The Hell Hound is a nightmare for Mage enemies at the rear (who were relying on their Rage build up). To sum it all up, Hell Hound is excellent both defensively and offensively. Although his defense is low, it is still not wise to assign defensive Crests to him, you should focus more on his abilities - such as attack (Assault) or agility (Flash). The recommended formation depends on the battle, but you are usually placing him in the back column or top / bottom in the front column to gain rage ASAP. He typically won't be strong enough to hold the middle of the front line on his own - yet. If you want him to stay alive, consider a safer placement. For example, if he will not survive attacks on the front column, then move him to the back behind a tank. He needs agility and rage to activate his best skills, so having a Light Envoy or a good Control Angel with a Rage buff on the team can help a lot. Have you tried him with Styx at the Demonic Invasion boss fights? You think he is male and he is not recommended so you don't need to bother with him? Maybe you are wrong! "Focusing on stealing rage from three heroes or from a boss, while doing acceptable damage and self healing." /Adjneki/ Countering He is low on defense, so - unless your attacker is weak and he can dodge / resist - you can usually 1-shoot him with a Panda or similar hero. How to get Soulstone only drop from Events. Upgrades Skills Gallery Hell Hound.jpeg Hell Hound Artwork.jpg Hell Hound Awakened.jpg Hell Hound Awakened Model.png